


Возвращение

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: Эдвард никогда не прощался и не сообщал куда уходит. Но всегда возвращался.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9





	Возвращение

Их пути разошлись: у Освальда был в который раз уже восстановленный Айсберг; а Эдвард развлекался сам, занимаясь кражами, разбоем и грабежами. И все же временами заходил в гости к старому другу. Забегал на часок, оставался на ночь, но иногда пропадал и не появлялся месяцами.  
Пингвин лишь грубо ругался, читая о новых набегах на банки в новостной криминальной колонке. Доиграется ведь. Хотя Аркхэм теперь стал одним из немногих развлечений Загадочника. Специфический досуг, но каждый развлекается как может. От былого Эдварда после проведённых десяти лет в больнице не осталось и следа.

— Я переночую у тебя?  
Эдвард спрашивал это каждый раз, и это было чем-то вместо прелюдии. И никогда не звучало вопросом.  
— Что сегодня?  
Устало, протирая монокль, интересовался Освальд, доставая аптечку. И тогда глаза Эдварда загорались болезненно безумным азартом. Он рассказывал о загадках, ловушках, и как ему удалось не попасться в этот раз. И на долю секунды, казалось, превращался в того самого Эдварда Нигму, который давным-давно спас и приютил у себя преступника, на тот момент уже называющим себя Пингвином. Освальд половину пропускал мимо ушей, но кивал, поддерживая разговор и наслаждаясь моментом.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь, — обижено упрекал его Загадочник, морщась, от пощипывающей ссадины.  
И всё же продолжал рассказ о том, как ловко он завел в тупик Гордона, и как «Бетти», к его удивлению, чуть его не схватил. Кобблпоту в свою очередь особо нечем было поделиться, из тех новостей, о которых бы Эдвард не знал. Он держал клуб, оказывая помощь как полиции, так и преступникам, что еще сказать? Гордится тут было нечем, зато все относительно спокойно.  
Так они сидели до позднего вечера и пили чай. Но по особым случаям, когда Загадочник приходил раньше обычного, а дела в клубе шли в гору, Освальд открывал прибереженную бутылочку Таурази.  
— Останешься на пару дней? — спрашивал Пингвин, подливая в бокал еще вина.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — виновато улыбнувшись, отвечал Загадочник. — Давай не будем об этом.

Иной раз день выдавался не из лучших, и Эдвард приходил слишком поздно. Открывая отмычкой дверь, снимая промокшее насквозь пальто, проходил в комнату Освальда на второй этаж, как можно тише, чтоб не разбудить хозяина дома. И только половица протяжно скрипнула, нарушая тишину. На мгновение он замирал, прислушиваясь, и осторожно переступал порог. Старый подслеповатый пес, громко сопя, лениво поднимал голову и, принюхавшись, забавно вильнув купированным хвостом, снова впадал в дрему. Но Пингвина скрипом паркетной доски не разбудить. Эдвард ложился рядом, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и обнимал, прижимаясь сильней к его спине. Загадочник вел веселый образ жизни, но приходил домой, устав носится по всему городу, и от удручающей суеты, которая иногда становилась какой-то не правильной, слишком навязчивой и липкой, оставляя после себя неприятное колкое чувство, как от репейника, и от жизни, которую сам же создал. И где-то в глубине души скучал по прошедшим дням: по тому, что было еще до Аркхема, до войны и до ссоры с Пингвином. Освальд лишь вздрагивал от прикосновений озябших рук и укутывался плотней в одеяло, умело делая вид, что спит.  
И все же Нигма покидал особняк с рассветом, уходя также тихо, как и приходил. Так было проще, размеренная жизнь, что вел Освальд была не для него, но объяснять причину своего ухода Загадочник не собирался. Только сломанный дверной замок и зеленый туз на прикроватном столике, как, знак, что он еще вернется, выдавали его присутствии. Пёс, поскуливая, смотрел в окно, провожая грустным взглядом ночного гостя.  
— Он снова ушел? — Освальд потрепал собаку за ухом. И пробурчал себе под нос, спускаясь вниз, — вновь придется менять замок. В следующий раз напомни выдать ему ключ.

Эдвард никогда не прощался и не сообщал куда уходит. А Освальд и не спрашивал. И на вопросы, приходящего периодически Бэтмена, отвечал всегда честно:  
— Не знаю. — И раздраженно, с нотками отчаянья, когда от того оставалась лишь развевающаяся штора, а Гордон закрывал дверь с той стороны, добавлял, — он мне не докладывает…  
…но всегда возвращается.


End file.
